Kuran Kaname: Ancestor
by mlpbuttons
Summary: Flashback to Yuuki's hobby and an unpleasant interruption... A collection of drabbles about what happens after manga ch.49 and my take on Kaname coming into his full powers. YuMe! Older readers only plz :D
1. Scream

Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to stop by. I make no claims to the characters in this little drabble -- they belong to the amazing Matsuri Hino. If I _were_ her this is pretty much how things would be happening in the manga... XD But, I'm not... so alas, it is up to us fans to write our own good YuMe scenes. This fic takes place sometime after Chapter 49 of the manga. I have taken various liberties as most fanfic authors do -- like, Yuuki is not afraid to use her fangs, etc. **Please do not read if you do not like the pairing or have delicate sensibilities -- please note that this is rated mature for a reason. You have been warned.... XD  
**

**Kuran Kaname: Ancestor**

**Scream  
**

Kaname woke up bleary eyed and fuzzy brained. He hurt. _Everywhere._

Crawling out of bed, he stumbled into the adjacent bathroom and fumbled for the light squinting as it came on over the mirror. His skin felt like a finely strung guitar -- one if plucked, would snap. But, instead of just snapping and feeling relief Kaname knew that there was something waiting to pour out of him. It was power. Raw power and different from the time he consumed Shizuka. That time he merely had to learn how to control a new gift, it was similar to one learning to control a temper. This pulsing power he felt waiting underneath the surface of himself _was_ his own…yet, changed somehow. Kaname's fingers gripped the edge of the marble counter as undercurrents of power rippled across him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _What was going on? _

Looking up into the mirror Kaname surveyed his bloody chest and neck -- nothing to be alarmed about. He and Yuuki often woke up bloody after a vivacious night of sex. Many ruined sheets resulted from it, but no permanent damage to either of them. They _were_ purebloods after all. Inspecting his chest again, Kaname deemed that it did seem much more blood than usual. It ran in streaks across his chest as if he had been clawed. Had he? Did she? He couldn't remember.

Kaname shuddered and ran a hand through his hair. In fact, his fingers became tangled in his hair. Was his hair always this long? No, it was definitely not. Where it usually brushed just past his shoulders it now snaked in long wisps down to his shoulder blades. His mind started whispering to him -- _this was like… like when Yuuki…_ Shaking his head and refusing to finish the mental trail his eyes locked onto his chest again and something he spied peeking out from under the trails of blood. Turning on the faucet he quickly scrubbed at the dried blood to reveal a marking of some kind etched into his skin. He scrubbed more frantically until he could see it clearly.

He instantly recognized the symbol, after all _he_ had commissioned it ages ago. The Kuran family crest was tattooed on chest -- perfectly centered under his collar bone. Kaname swallowed hard and a feeling of lunacy overcame him. Was he going crazy? This was not the time for something like this to happen. This was _not_ part of the plan. Sure, he knew it would happen eventually -- but _not now_. Not before everything was in place and the two of them safely took control over the vampire world. Anything that jeopardized Yuuki's safety was unacceptable. Now he had no idea what he was capable of -- and why couldn't he _remember anything about last night_! Frankly, it pissed him off. Kaname knew he needed to remain calm, something he was highly competent at doing, but before he knew it anger seeped out of him and the mirror cracked into thousands of fractures. Along with the thick soundproofed walls and marble counter -- although those cracks where larger. _Shit._

He looked over his shoulder to see if Yuuki had woken up. No, she was still a peaceful lump on the bed. Looking back at the ruined mirror, he stared at the distorted reflection of himself. Focusing on a larger piece of ruined glass, he stared at his eyes, which were hypnotic cesspools of mahogany. That was when it happened. The tattoo on his chest flared red like he had been branded. Kaname yelled out in agony and clamped his hands to his head as he fell to his knees. Images flashed behind his closed eyelids -- images intertwined from the present and the past. _Someone else's past or his own?_ The images were too confusing and muddled and quick… but, they were all there in his brain.

Kaname had no sense of time -- he had no idea how long he knelt on the bathroom floor as images seared his mind. He didn't even know when Yuuki entered the bathroom and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He only knew when it stopped. The Kuran crest on his chest was the last thing to stop inflicting pain on him and when it did, it vanished completely. In its place a heavy metal chain set around his neck -- on the end was a replica of the crest.

Kaname gasped for breath as his whole body shook. One hand fingered the pendant as the other grasped for Yuuki's hands that were tightly wrapped around him. He could feel her tears sliding down his back as she sobbed softly.

"Kaname?" she asked through her tears, worry apparent in her voice. "What's going on?"

Her voice trigged something inside him and it was like opening Pandora's box. Kaname remembered everything -- and everything about last night.

**~*~ 8 hours prior ~*~**

Kaname was exhausted and felt like crap. In fact, he had felt like crap for days. If he wasn't a pureblood vampire he would give in and say that he had a cold. But, no, that was impossible. It was… something else. Something brewing under the surface of his skin that made him irritated and raw and _tired_. He was looking forward to a good night's rest. Yanking his shirt off, he crawled into bed, sighing as he sunk into the plush softness. Sleep would come easy tonight. He knew that Yuuki would join him in a few hours once she finished whatever new manga she had borrowed from Aido. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Sometime later, Kaname rose from sound slumber to the delicious feeling of Yuuki kissing his collarbone and her warm weight straddling his waist. Half asleep, his hands trailed up her soft thighs to her waist and he groaned as she nipped at the center of his neck. She shifted, rubbing herself against him as her hands trailed up his chest to rub over his nipples, instantly hardening them.

"Are you awake?" she breathed into his ear, making sure to flick her tongue out to tease the lobe.

"I am now," Kaname answered at the same time thinking _What kind of manga did Aido give you?!_ and deciding to investigate first thing in the morning.

"Are you really?" A mischievous smile accompanied the response before her mouth descended on his.

Pureblood instinct automatically made them each battle for dominance as their tongues intertwined and they savored each other. Kaname eventually gave in and let her control the kiss, he decided to focus part of his attention elsewhere. Sliding up her nightgown, his fingers found her already wet but he teased her profusely until she gasped into his mouth and broke the kiss.

Sitting back, Yuuki locked eyes with him and moved in time with his fingers. Her little moans and 'ah's' were enough to make him fully erect and he badly wanted to shove himself inside of her, pounding until they both came. But, he was more of a gentleman than that. Not to say that there weren't times when they had sex like that -- oh, there definitely was. However, tonight was not one of those nights.

Tonight he was going to make her come until she screamed his name and her throat was raw.

With one last gentle caress, Kaname tantalized her before inserting two fingers into the warmth and was rewarded with a whispered, amorous "Kaname!" Now, she began to move against his fingers and he made sure to position his thumb so she brushed against it each time. Her own hands quivered against her thighs and her eyes slowly closed in ecstasy. Kaname knew when she was close because her movements became more frantic and her gasps turned into cries of pleasure. He curved his fingers so they grazed her g-spot and rubbed his thumb against her clit. Yuuki's eyes shot open, glowing red with desire, and she gave one last cry of bliss as she came.

Something inside of Kaname awoke seeing her eyes. The pulsing, feverish power that he had felt brewing under his skin for days answered her -- sending a shock of pleasure-pain through him. He gasped as she fell forward, catching herself on her hands, and convulsed around his fingers. He knew that his eyes now burned red as well -- but there was something else there that normally wasn't. He could feel it centered in his chest, a sort of pressure building up wanting release. Yuuki pleasantly distracted him at that moment with a kiss, she had bit her tongue sometime during her climax and the taste of her blood aroused him further. He sucked greedily at it.

Disappointed when she pulled away, Kaname trailed a hand through her hair and felt her begin to shift down his body. She stopped here and there to nibble or shower him with playful kisses -- paying special attention to his nipples and belly button. Yuuki wasted no time in ridding him of his pants and Kaname felt the blessed freedom from constriction. He waited in anticipation for her skillful tongue, the strange pulsing in his chest mirroring the one in his dick. Frustrated when she kissed around the area that needed the most attention, Kaname growled and felt her shift his right leg up so that it was bent with his foot resting flat on the bed. One of her arms wrapped gently around his thigh, cradling it as she kissed and licked the supple inner skin. Smelling her blood, Kaname lifted his head to see what she was up to. Yuuki had driven the nails of her right hand into her palm drawing blood -- it dripped down her wrist and arm sensuously. Still kissing his thigh, her eyes shifted to meet his as her bloody hand wrapped around his cock. Oh…. _oh_. Kaname moaned and sunk back into the pillow. He tried his best not to buck his hips up into her tight grip. But, the way her fingers trailed over him made it very hard. Literally. His fingers sank into the sheets by his sides. Pre-cum mixed with blood made Yuuki's hand-job extremely enjoyable.

When she sank her fangs into his thigh, Kaname cried out her name -- it was just too much for him and too good. Thankfully, Yuuki knew when he was too close to the edge so she quickly squeezed the base of his cock to prevent him from coming. Her warm tongue gave one last lick to the small wound on his thigh before eyeing the bloody mess her palm had made. Kaname, on the other hand, was trying to gain control of himself with deep breaths and while still fighting the peculiar pleasure-pain that was building inside his chest.

"Poor, onii-sama. What a mess I've made," she sing-songed. "Guess I'll have to clean it up."

And she proceeded to do so -- with her tongue.

Kaname nearly came undone for the second, _or was it third?,_ time that night and he could barely fight past the mounting pressure in his chest. Maybe he was just getting confused between erotic pleasure and this weird pressure under his skin? No, it was definitely separate and they both needed release.

With one last flick of her tongue against the head of his penis, Yuuki pronounced the job done and stretched like a cat up his body. He could barely focus by this point, vaguely remembering that _he_ was supposed to be making _her_ scream, and watched with pleasure-glazed eyes as she discarded her gown. Kaname's hands trailed up her body, one placed at her hip and the other fondling a pert breast as she luxuriously sheathed him inside herself. Kaname almost came right then watching his cock disappear inside of her.

They both moaned as she began to move lazily over him. Each time the pressure became greater and greater inside of Kaname until the pain began to override the pleasure. Yuuki's movements grew faster and he bucked up into her as they gained momentum.

"_Are you awake?... Are you really?"_ her words echoed strangely in his head. Kaname's eyes flew open as pain seared his chest and began to flow out into his limbs. His eyes burned red and his skin became hyper-sensitive. Yuuki's eyes burned red, too. He cried out an erotic moan, the pleasure-pain gaining full control of his body. She bent forward and raked her nails over his chest like she was possessed. _Ahhhh, relief._ As she bent to lap up the blood, Kaname met her half way, sitting up. She had helped relieve some of the pressure building under his skin by drawing blood.

They shifted slightly so that she could wrap her legs around him. She lapped softly at the rivulets of blood as he increased their tempo. It was time, he couldn't last any longer and knew that she was close as well.

"Yuuki… Yuuki, I love you," he said softly, as he cradled her head and brought it towards his neck. Kaname was hoping that if she bit him it would make the pain that was building so intensely again go away, as well as make their orgasm that much more pleasurable.

"Kaname," she whispered, kissing his neck before sinking her fangs into the flesh there.

Two things happened at once, Yuuki came and the feeling of her squeezing him made Kaname come as well. He gripped her waist and thrust up hard into her one last time, feeling the much-needed release. When she bit him, Kaname also felt the weird pleasure-pain rush back to gather at the apex of his chest before exploding outwards. He cried out in a mixture of ecstasy and torture as pure power seared through him. Yuuki gasped in pain and pleasure as well when his blood burned down her throat and she pulled away to see his eyes blazing red, with a burning blue deep in the center.

Her worried expression and blood-stained lips forming "Kaname?!" were the last things he was aware of before passing out.

*******END*******

Yep. The end. Sorry. XD

You may have figured out that this is my attempt at playing with the theory of how Kaname comes into his full powers -- because I am just not convinced that he has full control of them yet in the manga. I think this area has a lot of good potential for fanfiction right now. I know it's making my Muse go insane with plot bunnies. And I mean those two are stuck underground for a year! A whole YEAR! Yuuki. Girl. Don't tell me you wouldn't hit that.

So, here's the deal. I don't have plans to make a full-fledged epic story out of this. Mostly due to the fact that it flat out intimidates me and my RL just doesn't give me time for something that time consuming. (I'm not an author in RL, so I wouldn't even really know how to plan something like that out.) But, also largely due to the fact that I would really hate to let everyone down if I started something like that and then just dropped it. We've all read stories where that happened and I don't want to do that to you b/c I love you. K? :D

BUT (there's always a but, isn't there?) I do plan to write more drabbles/fic pieces about this time in their lives revolving around Kaname's ascension to power and what not. *which is code for lots of SMEX* The world will be the Kuran Kaname: Ancestor world and each piece will somehow fit in like any good old puzzle. This particular piece was entitled Scream -- in case that was confusing to some people. My Muse has already given me plenty of ideas about before and after this incident, so it's coming -- it's just a matter of time. Please be patient with me because my fics usually result in sketches and those take time. 33333

**There is also a sketch that I drew to compliment this piece. You can view it in my Deviant account here**: .com/art/Kuran-Kaname-Ancestor-125505461

And just one more thing, I promise this is the last thing. I do extremely appreciate comments and reviews -- however, please note that this piece is unbetaed and was only reviewed for grammatical/spelling errors by me. I am in no way an expert in that area. So, if you notice something blatantly obvious that just completely throws off the flow of the piece feel free to let me know. But, if it's something little like a missing comma or end-of-sentence preposition... ummm... I'm not going to care. But, hot damn! If you are that good at grammar and stuff maybe you should be an editor and props to you! :D


	2. Not Insane

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this and thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! :D

Shout outs go to SexWeed (umm, awesome name, btw!), aileen'09, fluffylova, Sagakure, and a and n for being the first five reviewers -- or six depending on how you look at the last! Much love and YuMe smex for you all! XDDD

I make no claims to the characters in this little drabble -- they belong to the amazing Matsuri Hino. If I _were_ her this is pretty much how things would be happening in the manga... XD But, I'm not... so alas, it is up to us fans to write our own good YuMe scenes. This fic takes place sometime after Chapter 49 of the manga. Please note that after chapter 49 in the manga I am veering drastically. I will not be following the contents of the manga after that chapter. I will only be sticking true to the fact that Yuuki and Kaname have lived in the underground mansion for a year and that Kaname has been working on the outside to arrange peace with the Hunter Association (I will be getting to that... eventually). Other than that, I may pick up a few canon things here and there that happen after chapter 49, but all else is moot to me in this story. (Of course, everything prior to chappie 49 is still relevant.) So, you should keep that in mind to when you read otherwise you might not get the same pleasure out of it. But, most of all just remember that this is simply fanfiction and should be treated as such. It's not like I actually belive this is happening in the manga -- it's just in my head. Although I do like to believe that Yuuki and Kaname have crazy hot sex down in that mansion. XDDDD

**Please do not read if you do not like the pairing or have delicate sensibilities -- please note that this is rated mature for a reason. You have been warned.... XD**

**Kuran Kaname: Ancestor**

**Not Insane  
**

_Fire and blood. _

_Fire and blood and war permeated the air around him._

_This devastation was partly his doing, he knew that. After all, he had set things in motion to begin the war and had orchestrated its ending. He knew that some of his people where corrupt – some of his closest and most trusted friends. Or at least he used to think of them as friends. Now they were overcome with greed and hatred for humans and for the humans that were called themselves Vampire Hunters. It was hard to _not _hate the Hunters, he understood the hatred well because it had consumed him once. And now that hatred translated into hundreds of the dead and dying and the collapse of an empire. But, there was simply no other way. Vampire way of life would never be the same again. And the humans would have to forget… Rules and boundaries between the two races were forever changed. _

It was funny,_ he noted kneeling silently on the hazy battlefield to stare at an intricate pattern of gore. _When you are blasted by a burst of power it doesn't matter if you are human or vampire – your blood splatters the same way.

_As the sovereign of the vampire world, he knew what had to happen next and the part that he would play. Standing up he continued forward towards his destination and the trial that awaited him there. Once finished he would establish the Vampire Senate like the aristocrats had been clamoring for and then disappear. It was time for the world to be without him for a while. He was tired… and lonely._

_A movement and sound behind the trees caught his attention. He braced himself for the simple attack of a silly human who thought they actually stood a chance. Or maybe they didn't know who he was. A deep growl was the only warning before a large shadow threw itself out of the woods towards him… _

**~~~~***~~~~~**

Kaname's eyes flew open and instantly locked on a young girl hovering over him. She was shaking his shoulder roughly and her lips were moving –he assumed she was speaking to him but he wasn't clear-headed enough to make out the words. One minute he had been on a bloody battlefield and now he was… _Where was he?_

His eyes quickly scanned the corners of the dark room – the only light streaming in from an open door leading into another area. Kaname's eyes flickered back to the girl. Did he know her? Was she a friend?

The dream – _dream?_ – hit him in a rush of memory. _Blood. Death. War. Vampires. Hunters. The woods. And the…_ Assassin. She was an assassin. Kaname was out of the bed before his next breath, the girl's forearm clamped firmly in his hand. He flung her against the large wood dresser without a thought. She gasped and winced as the mirror shattered and the drawers opened helter-skelter around her. But, her eyes met his directly and unwavering as she instantly recovered from the impact.

_Was she stupid? Did the blow rattle her common sense?_ Kaname wondered, feeling rather rattled himself as his eyesight blurred. The girl was obviously a pureblood – he could feel it in her aura and smell it in the blood running through her veins. If she was an assassin, she had surely missed her chance when he was sound asleep and he was loath to kill a pureblood…

"Kaname-sama, you need to lie down," the girl said with an unwavering voice, noticing the way the man opposite her was swaying on his feet.

"Are you here in an attempt on my life?" Kaname asked instead of listening to her.

"What?" she demanded, looking bewildered by the question. "What are you talking about? I think you're confused and you need to lie down before you _fall_ down. I really don't want to carry you back to the bed again – you're heavy."

Kaname felt trapped. And he _did_ feel confused – where was he and who was this person that seemed to know him. Like any trapped animal, he lashed out with a burst of power that caused the shattered mirror to explode and rushed for the nearest exit.

"No! Kaname!" the girl yelled and darted after him.

Dizziness overcame him after a few steps and a searing pain in his head stopped him in his tracks. _Blood. Fire. War. _

"Seiren! Help!"

_Blood and the smell of smoke. It was everywhere. _

A door slammed open.

Loving brown-eyes looked down at him with worry and small hands caught him as he collapsed. He heard an urgent exchange between two female voices as they managed to carry him back to the bed.

_His fault. It was his fault. All the blood and death._

More shifting as the two managed to unceremoniously position him back on the bed. Brown-eyes locked onto his again and a soft hand reached out to brush the hair off his face.

"Onii-sama…" she whispered, full of unspoken emotion. Tears pooled in her large eyes and spilled over, running down her cheeks.

_Onii-sama?_ Now he was really confused. He didn't have siblings. His vision blurred and when he could see again she had her wrist held to mouth. A quick bite was all it took for the blood to flow. He fought his way through the pain to watch, mesmerized, as a small drop trailed down her chin.

"Drink, it will help you." Holding up her wrist to his mouth, she continued stroking his hair.

_Blood. War. Death._

Her blood didn't smell like anything from the images racing across his mind. Instead, it smelled like honey and made his mouth water. His fangs were definitely stimulated from the smell. Glancing at her offered wrist, he gently brought it to his mouth and licked the wound. His eyes went to hers as his mouth latched onto her small wrist and he drank. She tasted like… Kaname moaned his pleasure as her blood filled him and eased his body from the torture of its own power.

It wasn't blood or death or war. It was _Yuuki._

**~~~~***~~~~ **

_B-bmp. _

_B-bmp. B-bmp. _

The soft beating of a heart was the first thing that Kaname heard when waking. Warmth from the blankets piled over him and the lulling sound of the heart beat under his cheek threatened to pull him back into the serenity of sleep, but he knew that it was time to wake up. He felt strangely refreshed, as if he had gotten hours and hours of sleep. Pulling his mind from the hazy slumbers of the day Kaname was instantly aware the _b-bmp b-bmp_ of the beating heart again. The rhythm had been there all along, sounding softly against his right ear, but he was now finely tuned into it. He was also sharply aware of delicate arms embracing him and a soft breast underneath his cheek. Breathing deeply, the smell was… familiar… yet Kaname was not sure how he had managed to wake up in this situation. He didn't normally wake up with another person in his bed. Confusion swept over him as he racked his memory for a fragment of what could have happened last night being careful not to give any sign that he was awake.

If anyone saw this woman in his room it would severely threaten the delicate balance of things. Not that he wasn't allowed to have his trysts with whomever he pleased – it was just an unspoken promise to the Vampire Council that he would keep things discreet and of an acceptable nature. Basically, it meant that the vampire elites didn't want to see their sovereign with anyone who wasn't a pureblood or noble. Preferably a pureblood since there was no reason for him to 'dirty' his blood or seed. There were enough vampires in the world now that the race would carry on – but, purebloods were still a rare commodity. Especially, an Ancestor. Kaname had lost touch with the others long ago and he often wondered if any of them were still alive. _He _knew he wouldn't be if it weren't for… for… _for what?_ Kaname couldn't remember. In fact, it seemed he couldn't remember a lot of things at the moment – including the current date.

Now he was starting to get plain annoyed. Shifting caused the arms around him to tighten gently as a hand came up to caress his hair. The touch was comforting and seemed to hold the key to a memory that fluttered away before he could grasp it.

"Kaname-sama?" A gentle, female voice inquired somewhat hesitant. "Are you… awake?"

Instantly on the alert, he re-assessed the present situation. Danger did not seem to be imminent, yet Kaname was always one to calculate every possible move before making his play. He knew that the creature beneath him – the creature whom his arm was splayed across and whose silky brown hair was gripped lightly in his long fingers – the creature that smelled of spice and vanilla, she was a pureblood. It made sense of course. But, Kaname didn't want to think about his duty right now, not when the luscious smell of this being below him seemed to open a vault of memories that where just out of reach. There was only one thing he _was_ sure of – and that was that he had _always been waiting for her_. Why? He had no clue, just accepted it as simple fact. Instinct was the only thing he had going for him at the moment. This strange memory loss had him floundering. For someone who was always in control of the situation and of his own state-of-mind, Kaname essentially felt like he was drowning and any fragment of memory that eased his frenetic mentality was a relief.

Finally lifting himself up onto his forearms, Kaname looked down at the girl who shared his bed and she looked back at him with large, sleepy chocolate eyes and a loving smile on her face. He took in everything about her with one sweep – her velvety brown hair, porcelain skin, pink lips, small frame – with the elusive impression that he should know all of these details already. That he should already know the way her bottom lip had an almost indistinguishable freckle slightly off to the left center and they way those lips parted as her tongue darted out to moisten them. Looking back into her eyes, he could have sworn that they had woken up this way a thousand times before. Maybe they had – he just couldn't remember.

"Are you… feeling okay?" The question seemed to ask a lot under the surface.

Kaname took a moment to think about it. Physically, he felt fine. Mentally, he felt cloudy and befuddled – like his mind was shrouded in sticky cobweb, no matter how hard he pushed the web away it stood strong. "I don't…" Kaname shook his head and started again. "Who are you?" Might as well get the most essential question out of the way first. He figured that this was his room, so _he_ should be the one asking questions. '_Can I bite you?_' was definitely next on the list. Not that he would ever ask such a taboo question, but he _was _starving and he could almost taste her blood running down his parched throat.

Her eyes widened slightly as she processed his question. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and he could swear she was fighting back tears. As she rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes in an attempt to hide her tears, Kaname caught sight of a silver ring with a black stone inlay on her left hand. Instant recognition struck him. It was his ring, the Ancestral ring. The ring that marked him as the Ancestor and progenitor of the Kuran line. _Why was she wearing it?_

A feeling of uneasiness overcame him and he knew that he had to tread _very_ lightly. He may be the Ancestor but, she was a woman. And they were scary in their own right.

Gently, he took her left hand and brought it away from her face. He examined the ring while lightly stroking the back of her fingers; it was perfectly intact and had been fitted for her graceful fingers. She stared at him with a blank expression waiting for him to speak. "What's your name?"

Taking her hand back she used both of them to press against his bare chest, effectively moving him off her. "Yuuki. I'm Yuuki." Her voice sounded hollow and worn-out as she got out of bed and walked towards what he presumed was the bathroom. _Yuuki._ The name struck that cord of recognition inside him, but he just couldn't grasp it.

Anxiety constricted his chest at the thought of her disappearing behind the door and leaving him alone in the room. The fuzzy brained feeling wouldn't go away and he felt strangely vulnerable. Trying to keep her in his line of sight as long as possible, Kaname asked without thinking, "Where did you get that ring?"

She froze with her back to him and Kaname could feel waves of anger roll off her as she struggled to keep herself under control. Sensing that she was mad, but that the irritation was not aimed directly at him, Kaname calmly got out of bed and stood at the foot of the bed. She looked back over her shoulder at him and placidly answered, "You gave it to me."

Kaname watched as she glanced down at the ring, made a fist, and then addressed the bedroom door. "Seiren?"

The door opened and a vampire with chin length silver-blond hair entered. "Master." She bowed in Kaname's direction. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yuuki-sama." Seiren also respectfully bowed in the other's direction.

"He's still confused and doesn't seem to remember anything." Yuuki addressed Seiren in clinical tones as if Kaname wasn't in the room. "But, he no longer appears to have violent tendencies. Will you watch him while I bathe? After yesterday, I just… I just really want a shower."

Seiren nodded and looked back towards Kaname, who was beginning to feel awkward in only his draw-string pajama bottoms.

"Thank you," Yuuki managed a smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

A few moments later Kaname heard running water and a shower curtain whooshing open and closed. Desperately wanting to steal a look at the beautiful creature he woke up with, Kaname took a step towards the bathroom without thinking. It was like he was possessed by some unseen force that was drawing him towards the bathroom door that had been left open a crack. And he was _starving_, one couldn't forget that. The ache in his throat wouldn't go away; he needed blood. Or blood tablets – those would work to ease the hunger. _Wait… blood tablets? What were…_

"May I suggest you get dressed, my lord?"

Kaname had almost forgotten that Seiren was in the room. "No, I think I want a shower too," he mumbled before she could put up a fuss and vaulted into the bathroom shutting the door. At that point, he had no idea that Seiren would never argue with him or go against his wishes.

"Seiren?" he heard Yuuki call out, her voice lost in the roar of the shower behind the dark and heavy curtain. The shower itself was set deep into the wall and floor, with stone steps leading downwards. Dark travertine stone made up the shower itself and Kaname spied a very large, dual showerhead cascading water down on the sole occupant. He knew Yuuki was somewhere behind that shower curtain. Excitement and hunger coursed through his body – his cock twitched as he discarded his pants, the fabric sliding arduously against its length. He wasn't hard, but he would surely be soon.

Pulling back the shower curtain slowly, Kaname was greeted with an exquisite site. Yuuki was standing under the dual stream of water, her head arched back and her neck exposed. Running her hands through her hair to rinse out some kind of mandarin smelling shampoo caused her elbows to brush against the sides of her breasts erotically. Kaname was entranced as he watched the water fall over her body in rivulets, imagining his tongue tracing those same patterns across her skin. Before he knew it, he was in the shower and standing directly in front of her.

Feeling his presence, Yuuki opened her eyes and gave a startled yip of surprise. The shock of finding him in the shower with her made her slip on the wet stones of the soapy shower floor. Kaname automatically reached out and placed a hand on the small of her back to prevent her from falling.

"Careful," he said, searching her eyes for any sign of refusal. He was many things, but he would never force anyone regardless of how much he wanted them. "Yuuki," he mumbled, brushing the thumb of his free hand against her lower lip as he tilted her head up. Wary caution and a spark of hope was all that he could discern in her reddish-brown eyes – there was absolutely no indication in her demeanor that she was unhappy with him being there. In fact, her lips had parted slightly as he touched them. Taking that as a good sign, Kaname gave in to his desire and kissed her.

She tasted of so many things to him, but mostly she tasted like _home_. Not knowing why or how he knew, but just knowing that this was _right_ gave Kaname peace of mind. This was how it was supposed to be between two vampires and he wished he could remember everything about her – this Yuuki. Her little squeaks and mmm's did amazing things to his blood, sending it mostly southwards. Staying rather placid, not wanting to scare her off, Kaname kept his hand on her lower back and entangled the other at the back of her head in her fall of wet hair. Yuuki's hands however gripped his arms, made their way up his shoulders and then down his sides. Her tongue searched his mouth like it had been there many times before – which he supposed it had, he just couldn't remember… Once this immediate matter was given his full attention, Kaname would focus on the problem with his memory and regaining it.

Her tongue caressed one of his fangs, sending a shiver straight down his spine and making his cock harden further. Moaning, he kneaded her back and pressed her small body against his, effectively trapping his erection between their bellies. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper, sliding against him.

"Kaname," she moaned breaking the kiss, so full of need that he almost picked her up and impaled her on the spot.

They were both breathing hard as they simultaneously searched each other's faces. Kaname knew her – he _had_ to know her. No one could elicit such a response in him the way she did. Reaching up, he caressed the side of her neck and felt his eyes turn red. It was tricky with vampires, blood and sex always intertwined – especially with someone with whom you were intimate. And Kaname was starving. He knew he was starving coming into this situation, but he also knew now that he only wanted Yuuki's blood. He could smell it coursing through her veins – just below the surface of that creamy skin. Only _her_ blood would satisfy this hunger that was gnawing at him. He knew that even if he knew nothing else.

As if she read his mind, Yuuki tilted her head to the side offering him her neck. Leaning forward, Kaname lavished the side of her neck in playful nips and kisses. The hand on the small of her back found its way lower and began to tease her most sensitive area. Finding her wet and ready for him almost distracted him from his ministrations on her neck.

Finding just the right spot, Kaname placed a kiss on her throat before his fangs pierced her. He only had a moment to register her prolonged moan of pleasure as she shifted so that his fingers entered her. Getting the hint, he automatically began satisfying her that way as her luscious blood spilled over his tongue. After his first drink of her in this current mental state, Kaname experienced something that he had never experienced before. _Not that that was saying a lot given the current situation_, he thought in a lucid moment, referring to his lost memories. As he drank Yuuki's blood, he began to see snippets of memory. This was common when vampires drank from other vampires – only it was usually the memories of the vampire you drank from that you saw. He was seeing his own memories, unleashed by drinking Yuuki's blood.

In this instance, Kaname was bombarded with images of Yuuki as a little girl. _Maybe not so little_, he contemplated after further reflection. She was at least 13 or 14 years old and was running around in some sort of uniform in a courtyard. He had the sensation of watching her from a window above the courtyard. As he watched, she paused mid-stride and looked up at his window as if she sensed him. Blushing when she realized that he was there, but being polite non-the-less, she blushed profusely and waved. The image shifted: Kaname and Yuuki where in a large ballroom with Strauss playing in the background. And they were waltzing. Or rather, Kaname was waltzing and counting out loud, as Yuuki stood on his feet while he moved them around the floor. She was much younger this time – perhaps, 7 or 8 years old. Looking up into his face, her bright eyes and care-free smile captivated him as she jumped off his feet and pirouetted. _"Let me try the steps now, please, Kaname-sama!"_ her little voice rang out. He knew then and now that he could never deny her anything. He was also strangely and soul-shatteringly perplexed that the Yuuki in these memories was _human_. It didn't make sense and Kaname was jolted back to the present.

Somewhere during the onslaught of memory he had stopped drinking and was merely lapping lazily at the blood flowing sluggishly from his bite marks. Yuuki gave no indication that anything was amiss and was still moving steadily against his fingers. Did he turn her? No, that didn't make sense – she was definitely a pureblood. _Then how-?_

Her arms tightened around his neck and she fisted his hair into her fingers as she panted her need. Kaname was distracted again, this time not by his thirst or the memories of human Yuuki – but, by the feel of _this_ Yuuki in his arms pulsing with desire. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"Yuuki – " he began, pulling away from her throat, but was immediately cut off by her small hand wrapping around him.

"What is it?" she asked, latching onto one of his nipples while her hand worked slowly up and down.

"I…" he trailed off, not really sure where he was going with his thoughts. _Was she okay with this?_ Well, okay, obviously she was. Had they done this before? Er… he really wasn't sure. But, the way her hand methodically pumped him – up, down, up, down, up over the head with her thumb nail grazing the top… _Oh. My. Hades. _She knew exactly what he liked, but there was something inside him that absolutely refused to go any further without hearing her verbalized permission.

Stepping forward, he did not stop until he effectively cornered her with the water still streaming down on top of them. Gently stroking the side of her face, his other hand found purchase on her small waist. She looked up at him inquisitively. _Don't say it, don't ask, just do it!_ One part of Kaname was screaming at him, while he knew his conscience would win in the end. He was just too much of a gentleman, despite how aroused he was. "Are you okay with this?" he finally managed to ask in low tones.

Kaname was fully prepared for Yuuki's change of heart, or her anger. But, he surprisingly received neither. Instead she looked up at him with curious and sad eyes. "You really don't remember anything."

He knew it was a statement and not a question. He _didn't_ remember anything. At least nothing involving his life with her besides the few fragments he had obtained while drinking her blood. Kaname shook his head feeling like he needed to validate her words. "I don't remember and I don't know why… but, I _do_ know you. I know your smell and the way you taste." His tongue darted out to tease her lower lip. "And I know that only your blood will ever satisfy me." He nuzzled into her neck.

Yuuki gasped and giggled as his breath tickled her bite area. She placed her hands flat on his chest and pushed lightly to get his attention. He pulled back to look into her face as she spoke, "And _I _know that you would never force to do anything. You never have. You always let me make my own choices. Which is part of the reason that I choose you – and to answer your question, yes, this is fine. But, you had better hurry because the water is getting cold." She smiled wryly up at him and slid her hands down his body.

That was all he needed to hear. Between her words and the sly expression on her face, Kaname needed to be inside of her _now_. In a blur, he reached out and turned up the water so that it blasted hot out of the shower head enveloping them in steam. As he crashed his mouth onto hers in a flurry of bites and kisses and wrestling tongues, he thrust his hands under her buttocks and boosted her so that her legs wrapped around his hips. Shifting her hips slightly, Yuuki angled so that he entered her in one smooth motion. She arched her back against the stone wall and found purchase on his shoulders, her nails digging in pleasantly. Kaname moaned into the soft spot between her neck and shoulder as Yuuki gave a cry towards the ceiling. _So tight, so warm, so perfect,_ he thought as he began to move in and out of her. They kissed and clung to each other as the pace sped up and slowed back down just when they both thought they were at the edge. Kaname wanted to enjoy this as long as possible.

"Kaname, Kaname, Kaname..." Hearing her whisper his name like a mantra did incredible things to him and only made him want to pleasure her more. And often.

Her nails left marks all over his back, shoulders and arms. The scent of his blood permeated the thick, steamy air around them. "Please, Kaname – now. I… can't… anymore…"

The broken sentence made him smile as he trailed kisses along her jaw. He picked up the pace and relished the feel of her as he slid in and out. She mirrored his long thrusts and eagerly met the new pace he set. Little gasps and moans of pleasure erupted from her as she teetered on the verge of orgasm. Finally falling over the brink, Yuuki cried out in pleasure and came – her muscles contracting hard around Kaname. With one last long thrust he shuddered and came as well.

They stayed that way for moments longer, catching their breath and lingering in the after-sex high. Finally, they cleaned up in the still running shower – Yuuki getting out before him, so that he could take a proper shower. Albeit a rather lukewarm one. Kaname was unnerved because she hadn't said anything to him. She had simply kissed him on the nose and brushed some wet hair out of his eyes before leaving. _Why was he being so damn nervous about this?_ They had just had sex for crying out loud! He should feel incredibly pleased with himself. It had to be the memory thing. Kaname sighed.

Upon finishing his shower, he emerged to find Yuuki still in the bathroom. Something was really wrong with him when he was so preoccupied that he hadn't even heard her rustling around while she brushed her teeth and hair. He could still smell the spearmint in the air. Kaname was transfixed watching her brush out her damp hair.

"You're dripping water all over the floor, silly," she said glancing at him through the side of her eye before turning her attention back to her hair. His gaze trailed over her comfy looking bath robe that was short enough that it allowed him to see her slim legs. He wondered if she was as sensitive on her thigh as she was on her neck. A towel landing on his head brought his attention back from its wayward trail.

"Kaname-sama, dry off," Yuuki said with a smile like she was trying very hard not to laugh at him.

After drying off like he was told to, Kaname wrapped the towel around his waist and joined Yuuki at the large vanity mirror across from dual sinks. He took in the ornate marble counter and gold fixtures as he ruffled his hair. He also noted the large cracks in the wall. _What in the world…?_

Yuuki noted what he was looking at. "You did that – after the first night…" she trailed off. Kaname looked at her sharply. "We replaced the mirrors, but didn't bother to fix the wall since you seemed to lash out every time you woke up." She avoided his eyes and looked at the largest crack. "We should get it fixed now."

"I don't remember doing this."

"I know," Yuuki turned her gaze back on him and smiled, tenderly. "It's not…" She was going to say _your fault_ in relation to the broken bathroom walls – but, it was, even though he really hadn't intentionally lost control of his power and caused the damage. "It's not your fault that you can't remember anything. Now that you're… rational… we can figure things out."

Satisfied with her answer, Kaname picked up the Ancestral ring that was lying beside a heavy silver chain on the counter. The pendant on the chain caught his attention and he picked that up as well. Examining it, he found that the pendant was the Kuran crest. "What is this?"

Yuuki looked at the necklace with distaste. "When I found you in the bathroom that night, you had that on around your neck. I don't know where it came from. But, you were thrashing around so much when you were sleeping we decided to take it off you."

Kaname processed that information as he set the crest pendant back down. "And this? Do you know what this is?" He held up the ring.

Yuuki nodded. "Yes, it's the Kuran family ring."

He nodded. "Yes, but do you know what it _really_ is?" _What I really am?_

"I know."

Searching her eyes, Kaname found nothing but sincerity. And love. Of course she loved him. Whatever had transpired over the last few weeks or days, he had no memory of it. But, she was still here and looking at him like _that_. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto it, back where it belonged. It was time to figure out how to unlock his memories. And he knew that she was the key.

******END******

Woot woot! XD

So, I want to touch on a slightly delicate subject. Kaname obviously has short-term memory loss here due to the tremendous force of his power surfacing all at once. I figure that's gotta be pretty powerful and with it happening slightly unexpectedly, it's bound to have some repercussions. I place this story a few weeks after Scream. Short-term memory is a pretty serious subject for me because _I_ have short-term memory loss. Mine is nowhere near as severe as Kaname's in this story -- but, let me tell you when you honestly can't remember which way to turn the key to open up the sliding glass door so you just stand there until someone lets you in is pretty silly... and really scary. So, you know how they say write about what you know? Well, hear ya go. =3 (Even though I swear this all started as an excuse to write some YuMe sex. Which, in reality, that's all this really is!!!!)

I will get into the why's and how's and how-to-cure it later. I really do have this shit planned out, amazingly enough. But, I'm still holding true to the fact that this story is going to unravel in snippets like this -- where you get glimpses into the time period and it's going to jump around. Next up I think I'm going to do a flashback to when Yuuki and Kaname started living in the underground mansion (PWP chappie??? ^^;) and then another chapter where some familiar faces show up to help Yuuki handle the newly awakened Kaname. But, who knows. It's all up to the Muse.

I'm still working on the sketch for this chapter, but if you want to see the sketch for the first chapter check out my profile page to find the link to my Deviant Art account. :D

Thanks for reading!!!!!


	3. The Love We Share Seems to Go Nowhere

Hello again! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and alerting! You peeps rock my socks! :D

Special Thank You's go to: Sagakure, Ravyn Skye, meow114, Sabaku no -X-Temari-X-, & A and N for being the first few peeps to review the last chapter. SK I thought of you when I wrote this chapter b/c of a little chibi rose bush that makes an appearance. I hope your rose bushes are still alive! ;D

This chapter is shorter than it's predecessors (about 2000 words total) and it can be considered a flashback to the first few months when Kaname and Yuuki first started living underground. I ended up writing a lot more than what shows up in this chapter, but I just couldn't get this part and the next part to flow together smoothly so I'm making them into stand alone pieces -- well each piece is really a stand alone piece that fits into my Ancestor universe. But, that means that the next update will be sooner right? (At least that's the idea... ^^;)

I make no claims to the characters in this little drabble -- they belong to the amazing Matsuri Hino. If I _were_ her this is pretty much how things would be happening in the manga... XD But, I'm not... so alas, it is up to us fans to write our own good YuMe scenes. This fic takes place sometime after Chapter 49 of the manga. Please note that after chapter 49 in the manga I am veering drastically. I will not be following the contents of the manga after that chapter. I will only be sticking true to the fact that Yuuki and Kaname have lived in the underground mansion for a year and that Kaname has been working on the outside to arrange peace with the Hunter Association (I will be getting to that... eventually). Other than that, I may pick up a few canon things here and there that happen after chapter 49, but all else is moot to me in this story. (Of course, everything prior to chappie 49 is still relevant.) So, you should keep that in mind to when you read otherwise you might not get the same pleasure out of it. But, most of all just remember that this is simply fanfiction and should be treated as such. It's not like I actually belive this is happening in the manga -- it's just in my head. Although I do like to believe that Yuuki and Kaname have crazy hot sex down in that mansion. XDDDD

**Please do not read if you do not like the pairing or have delicate sensibilities -- please note that this is rated mature for a reason. You have been warned.... XD**

**Kuran Kaname: Ancestor**

**The Love We Share Seems to Go Nowhere  
**

She was playing in the flower garden – long skirt spread out in the dirt, bits of plant debris tangled in her hair, soil under her nails. Okay, so she wasn't really playing and there wasn't really a garden. At least a conventional garden as one would think. It was more of a make shift corner in one of the Kuran mansion's many rooms that had been cleared of furniture and wood paneling had been erected to hold in planter soil so that Yuuki would have an area to plant some flowers. Kaname found the whole ordeal to be rather messy because the soil never really stayed inside the box and even though there were enough rocks and soil to absorb the excess water he always found puddles seeping out underneath when she was done. Suspicion that she was an avid over-waterer ran through his mind, but he wouldn't dare speak the thought out loud or suggest that she only water the flowers twice a week. This little rainbow colored corner was Yuuki's escape from being trapped underground all the time and Kaname would never take it away from her. The fact that she had asked him for a simple potted plant had thrilled him to no end. When he suggested something a little larger – say a window box sized planter – her eyes had lit up. Then she had schemed to tear apart an entire room to create the flower garden. Not that he minded in the least. It was not like the rooms were being used and it made her happy.

Yuuki hummed a tuneless song to herself as she positioned bunches of multi-colored morning glories artfully around the border of the box. Kaname was fairly certain that the flowers were staying alive due to a little aid from her vampiric abilities and _not_ the sun lamps strategically stationed around the garden or her "superb" gardening skills. In fact, he was fairly certain that there was no way the wild mix of flowers contained within the garden could even withstand the same amount of sun lamp and water that they were exposed to on a regular basis. A way too regular basis.

Chuckling, Kaname leaned against the door frame and continued observing his dear girl as she mucked around in the dirt and acted as if he wasn't there. Not that she was ignoring him... she just had this funny way of being more comfortable when he wasn't around. He knew it. She knew it. And they were both trying to do everything to get her the hell over it. Though he supposed her pretending that he wasn't there certainly _wasn't_ a step in the right direction. It was sort of like the way she sometimes accidentally referred to him as 'Kaname-sama' instead of 'Kaname-oniisama' or simply 'onii-sama.' Although, those little slips of the tongue were happening rarely these days. Kaname wished – _longed_ really – for her to call him simply by his first name. There was a certain intimacy about it. On certain occasions she would drop any sort of honorific, but it was when she mad or terrified or in the throes of blood lust. Kaname was rather fond of the way she would whisper his name during the latter. Whatever the reason, he tried to make it as easy for her as possible by not making a big deal out of how she addressed him.

Kaname sighed.

What a mess the last four months had been. Oh, they had done an impressive job of feigning that it wasn't a mess – but, it was. Kaname had done absolutely everything in his power to ensure that they would be together. Had orchestrated every move and played every piece with perfect precision to make sure that she would come to the right decision. Yuuki was destined to be by his side, but she had to make that decision on her own. He would never force her hand. However, Kaname did feel that they belonged together – it felt right in every fiber of his being. But, he had absolutely not envisioned it turning out like this. It was almost worse than when they were at the Academy – he felt like their interaction was strained and forced. They were free to be together now. Shouldn't things be easier? Was he doing something wrong?

"Ouch!" Yuuki cried out as a thorn from a chibi rose bush pricked her finger.

Kaname was immediately by her side grabbing at her bleeding hand and glaring at the offending bush. Yuuki yelped as she toppled onto her behind – she may be a pureblood, but she sure wasn't used to Kaname popping up beside her suddenly. Feeling his surge of power she threw out her free hand frantically in front of the mini rose bush. "No! Don't! My hand just slipped when I was trimming off the dead flowers!"

Realizing that he was just about to annihilate a plant – and probably the entire flower garden in the process – Kaname felt incredibly silly and felt his cheeks color slightly. Rationalization and reason were very tainted when it came to Yuuki in his world. Regaining control of his temper, he brought her pierced finger to his lips and kissed it, leaving a bloody stain behind. She seemed fascinated with the crimson color of her blood against his pale skin. Blinking her eyes rapidly, Yuuki tore both her hand and gaze away. Kaname felt his heart drop.

Cradling the still bleeding finger in her lap, she sat up on her knees to be more level with him and he felt her heart speed up rapidly. The blood was beginning to trail down her finger now and into the palm of her hand. "Here onii-sama, you shouldn't waste it," she held her hand up to him, palm out. Kaname watched as gravity forced the blood to gather and fall in a fat drop to the carpet. He gazed back up at her and saw that she was blushing profusely. Quite honestly, he was frozen to his spot.

"You don't drink enough," she mumbled, looking off to the side shyly.

_I don't…_ what? Kaname stopped mid-thought. Was she worried about him? Was she implying that he didn't need to ask before taking her blood anymore? Did she really keep tally of how often he took her blood? (Err… not that it had been that often. He could sadly count the number of times on one hand since they had started living together… and still have fingers left over.)

Realizing that the longer he knelt there staring dumbly at her, the more it looked like he _didn't want_ _her blood _– which was far from the truth. Kaname didn't know what was wrong with him these days. His mind felt strangely muddled and he'd been having dull headaches that wouldn't go away. Did vampires suffer from migraines? "It's only because I don't need to drink as often," he lied taking her offered hand gently and licking the blood that had seeped onto her palm. _So good._

"But, _I_ want you to." Her eyes met his squarely.

_Was this the source of their problems? _By him not taking her blood as often as she took his, did she think that he didn't want her? That was impossible… wasn't it?

Deciding to show her exactly how much he wanted her, Kaname smiled roguishly and kissed the tip of her injured finger, although the wound had long since closed.

Yuuki took initiative and stuck her blood stained finger into his mouth, resulting in them ending up in a writhing pile of hormones on the floor. The water can sloshed over, effectively watering the fake flowers in the carpet pattern. Someone managed to kick the edge of the flower bed with enough force that it splintered and rocks, soil, and flowers alike came tumbling out. Kaname wasn't sure who initiated it, but the next thing he knew their lips were locked together and they were kissing. She gasped into his mouth and wiggled under him, which did incredible things to both his libido and desire for her. _He had waited so long._ And he would keep on waiting. But, he would push this as far as she would let him.

Slowing things down a bit was the first order of business. Kaname slowed the frantic kissing to one that was full of passion and love, but still communicated his hunger for her. They had shared many kisses before. Good night kisses. Good morning kisses. Welcome home kisses. Playful kisses during brief tender moments that he thought were too few and far between. But, _these kisses _– the ones that bared their hearts open to show the true ache and yearning inside – these kisses where truly worth the wait.

"Kaname," she breathed turning her head to the side, exposing her neck.

His heart palpitated at hearing his own name uttered like that from her lips. His large hands moved up her small frame – over her hips, tight belly, the sides of her breasts. One hand played with her nipple through the thin button-up shirt she wore as the other caressed the side of her exposed neck. He began to unbutton her collar and didn't stop until he exposed her midsection, snaking his hand inside to caress her smooth skin. "Yuuki," he murmured as he leaned on his arm for balance and pressed his long body against hers.

She could plainly feel his erection through the layers of clothing between them, but the sudden press of it awakened new feelings inside of her and she squirmed restlessly against him. Instead of feeling afraid, lust exploded at her core and caused her to shift against him more urgently. A low moan erupted from deep within him at the stimulation and he bent his head to kiss her throat.

A shrill, girlish scream interrupted the two vampires writhing on the floor in blood and sexual lust. What ensued could only be described as chaos.

Once again, Yuuki saved Kaname from blowing something up – well… sort of. She managed to save him from blowing up something _important_. This time it just so happened to be Aidou, who had managed to walk in on them. Instead of Aidou being blasted by Kaname's power burst the wall was. But only because Yuuki was immensely embarrassed by the entire situation and shoved Kaname off her – resulting in his aim being off and the wall absorbing the explosion of energy.

Standing on the other side of the crumbling wall was an extremely wide-eyed Cain. Quickly assessing the situation, he disappeared for a moment behind a portion of still-standing wall before entering into the room. Taking note of an extremely red-faced pureblood princess clasping her open shirt together, an extremely red-faced Hanabusa for walking in on them, and an extremely red-faced Kaname-sama – but instantly recognizing that Kaname was beyond pissed off and not embarrassed – he took the most appropriate action. He grabbed Aidou, who looked like he was about to go into coronary arrest by the way he was grasping at his chest and staring at Kaname, by the back of the shirt collar and hauled him out of the room.

"Terribly sorry, Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama. We'll be in the sitting room," Cain said in even tones and exited with his baggage in tow.

Smoldering did not even begin to describe how Kaname felt and it took every ounce of control he had to reign in his anger. He knew it wasn't Aidou's fault – not really. The stupid git could have used his vampire hearing to figure out what was going on in the room, but Kaname knew that would have been too much to ask of someone like Aidou – whom no doubt was completely sidetracked with rambling on to his cousin about something or other. And they _had_ left the door open.

Kaname sighed and looked at Yuuki. She was staring down at the floor in complete embarrassment and attempting to re-button her shirt with trembling fingers. Something would have to be done quickly, otherwise the awkwardness between Yuuki and Aidou would escalate to incalculable Sproportions. Reaching out, Kaname quickly buttoned up her shirt with immaculate accuracy and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

Smiling tenderly at her, Kaname brushed long tendrils of hair out of her face. "Let's clean up this mess, hm?"

Alluring traces of red still graced her cheeks, but she nodded as she surveyed the disarray they had made of her garden. As they worked side-by-side replacing the flowers into fresh soil, Kaname came up with the perfect plan to punish that dim-witted blond vampire.

********END********

A/N: I've always wondered why us authors jack, err... borrow song titles and lyrics to use as chapter titles... but, now I understand. They just fit. XD

For those of you who are insightful and musically inclined I'm sure you can figure out where/who the chapter titles come from. Some will be song titles and some will, undoubtedly be lyrics -- it just depends on what the Muse likes to listen to.

So, you are all probably wondering about Aidou's punishment. *evil grin* Well, my theory is this is how he ended up as Yuuki's tutor. It forces the two together so that they have to become comfortable with each other again, Yuuki keeps up her studies (well as much as she actually study's anyways ^^;), and Aidou is sufficiently forced to do something he doesn't want to do. Kaname is all around satisfied. XDDDD

For anyone who is interested I'm on Twitter. Same username. =3

And, as always, my blurb about grammar and stuffs:

I do extremely appreciate comments and reviews -- however, please note that this piece is unbetaed and was only reviewed for grammatical/spelling errors by me. I am in no way an expert in that area. So, if you notice something blatantly obvious that just completely throws off the flow of the piece feel free to let me know. But, if it's something little like a missing comma or end-of-sentence preposition... ummm... I'm not going to care. But, hot damn! If you are that good at grammar and stuff maybe you should be an editor and props to you! :D

Thanks to everyone who is reading this or just stopping by!


End file.
